Goodbye Cherry Blossom
by EnergyHawk
Summary: No matter how bad Narutosan embarrassed himself or hurt himself, she wouldn’t smile.And even when Inopig brought her flowers, it didn’t make her truly happy. She was a shell of the former Sakura,like a cherry tree with no blossoms.SasuSakuOneshot K safe


_**Saskuexsakura fluff. Reveiw. **_

**_Dont own Naruto, probably never will. T-T_**

* * *

_I__s that why I'm here in the rain? Because he left a year ago tonight? _

Sakura was sitting in the mud, in the exact spot where Sasuke said goodbye before becoming a missing-nin. There were tears streaming down her face, dripping onto her new outfit. Not that It mattered. Her pink shirt, red vest and red skirt were already soaked.

"Sasuke." She said softly, "where are you?"

She had been like this for awhile, no matter how bad Naruto-san embarrassed himself or hurt himself, she wouldn't smile. She might've smiled weakly when Hinata-san told her that Naruto asked her out. And even when Ino-pig brought her flowers, it didn't make her truly happy. She was a shell of the former Sakura, like a cherry tree with no blossoms. It seemed like she was the only girl in the village without someone. Lee had even stopped chasing her. (With a little help from a restraining order, of course…)

Even with distractions, Sasuke still sat in her mind. Lessons with Tsunade, and internship in the hospital, ramen with Naruto and Hinata, the raven haired Uchiha stuck to her mind like glue. Yes, she had attempted a rescue mission, but Naruto talked sense into her. (If possible)

She closed her eyes once more and felt the cold rain on her face. The sound of it hitting the trees used to be the calmest noise in the world to her, like music.

"Sakura-san!" she heard Naruto's voice as she saw him run over.

"Naruto-san." She said weakly, still looking at the ground.

"What are you doing here? You're gonna catch a cold. Tsunade-sama's gonna be mad ya know."

"You know I don't care. And I should ask you the same question." She stood up.

"Tell Hinata-san I said Hi."

The pink haired teen walked away, leaving Naruto standing alone.

_She was thinking of Sasuke-teme. _

Sakura opened the door to her new apartment. She went into the bathroom and dried off, then going into the kitchen for some food. She then sat down on her couch, putting down the ramen on her coffee table. Sighing, she reached under the table to get her favorite book, _Confessions of a Geisha_. No matter how worn out it was, it got better and better every time she read it. She flipped to her favorite chapter, but only to find it was marked with a folded up letter. On one side, it was marked _Sakura _with a small flower in maroon ink. She recognized the writing, too.

_No. It couldn't…_

_Sakura-chan, _

_By the time you read this, I'm far on my journey. I'm sorry for the late goodbye, but there was something I had to do and a time frame to do it in. Yes, I am off to kill Itachi, but there is another quest that has come up that I'm not telling you about, and you might not until it is done. It's not like me to say this, but you've come far in your path of the ninja. Be careful who you talk to and what it is about. No matter what happens I will be a leaf ninja, and no matter what happens Konoha must be protected. I know life will be different when I get back and I may not be welcome, but remember who I am, not the deeds I have done. Be careful, Haruno Sakura. When I get back, cherry blossoms should welcome me, not more blood. _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

It was his handwriting, and Sakura disbanded any Genjutsu before she opened it. It was the real thing. Her eyes started to well up as the book dropped to the floor and she hugged the note.

_I will Sasuke. If not for anyone else, for you. _

Kakashi was at her balcony window doing his student "check ups" on Sakura, who seemed depressed about, well, it was obvious. He saw her reading a note which he recognized. He had gotten one from Sasuke, which he found a day after he left. Sakura must've been more- Shocked- to notice hers.

"Waddiya doin' Kakashi Sensei?" Asked Naruto, who was probably concerned about Sakura as well.

"Watching Sakura bloom again."

Naruto looked at the teen, and he saw the note. He had gotten a more-Threatening one that had something to do with his head getting chopped off if Sakura got badly hurt when he was gone.

She stood up and went to her room, as her fellow teammates dispersed. She put the note next to the picture of team seven.

_Sasuke, no matter what happens, I'll still be here. _

* * *

_Reveiw please. Sorry if Sasuke was a bit OOC_


End file.
